


Sort

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [38]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Sort: resolve (a problem or difficulty).'Sort things out with your man.'





	Sort

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = who ever you want.

The ceiling fan spins lazily, and the evening heat drums on. An overheated Adam watches the rotating blades intensely. He notes the intricate patterns on the wings and wonders if the white ceiling should have matched the fan instead. Adam chuckles to himself, he is no interior designer but he has been staring at this clashing colour scheme for the past five minutes.

To stop the racing thoughts of paint and patterns, Adam turns on his side to stare at the sleeping body beside him. He smiles, enjoying his view. After all, JD is beautiful even in repose.

Abruptly, the warm smile washes away and his hands drag through his mussed dark strands. 

"Fuck," Adam mouths angrily, as he whips the warm sheet covering his bare body away.

Adam jumps into his tight jeans, and pulls his socks on his cold feet. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks back to JD while he swiftly yanks his boots on. His heart skips and butterflies burst in his stomach when he sees JD still fast asleep, his smooth back exposed and glistering in the warm room.

These butterflies turn to wasps when Adam sees various framed photographs of JD with another man as he gathers the rest of his stuff.

"Shit,"

Quickly buttoning his shirt, not caring that the shirt sits skew, Adam finds a pen and piece of paper.

' _Sort things out with your man._ '

Leaving the note on the busy night stand Adam turns to JD, runs his fingers over JD's face then adjusts a lock of hair before leaving the room for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friend who edited!


End file.
